


The Full Moon Outside Your Window Throws Shadows In Your Bedroom

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x4, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have different theories of what is going on after the kiss so I thought I just post them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Moon Outside Your Window Throws Shadows In Your Bedroom

Ethan remembers blood, pain, and his broken heart, and he just doesn't want to remember anything at all.  
He feels a single tear running down his cheek and he doesn't care about anything right now, he just rushes across the room towards Dorian.  
He wraps a hand around Dorian's throat and for a single moment he's not sure what he wants to do. If he just wants that guy to shut up. If he wants to kill him, the pain inside him turns into anger every now and then like a beast inside his chest taking control of him and forcing him to destroy everything he can reach.  
Suddenly he realizes how beautiful Dorian Gray is and he just kisses him to still the hunger inside him for a short eternity. When they part because Ethan isn't sure what he's doing and Dorian isn't sure what to expect, Ethan looks him into the eye and all he sees is want and a glimpse of surprise and fascination. He just wants to let go for once, so he lets Dorian take over control.


End file.
